


Missing Someone

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Gentle Kissing, IT IS NOT MY OC!!!!!, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: What do you do when love invites itself to your dreams?
Relationships: Dr. Zomboss/oc
Kudos: 6





	Missing Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Shrew is not my OC, the soft bastard belongs to my friend Cog (see @SymbioticShroom on Twitter to know more)
> 
> All you need to know is that he’s a symbiote with a symbiotic relationship with numerous Hypno-shrooms. Yes, a zombie covered in Hypno-shrooms. Also he tops Zomboss hard ANYWAYS

He’s been dreaming about Shrew.

Dreaming about holding his hand. Giving him kisses on the cheek, on the mouth. No worries about backlash. No worries about getting yelled at again.

Being mindful of the Hypno-shrooms growing from his lover’s head, he brushes the symbiote’s soft white hair out of his face and marvels at his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes, he always gets lost in the shifting, hypnotic colors. Then he dips back in to kiss him again.

He knows inwardly that this isn’t how a boss should feel for his zombie; no matter how much he tries to separate the relationship from their job, there will always be that power dynamic. He’s quick to brood, but it’s all instantaneously drowned out by Shrew’s gentle voice. He adores his voice, how it wavers and breaks when he’s tired. So soft, everything about him is so soft. He forgets his worries quickly.

He doesn’t deserve such kindness. Such sweetness. He knows it, but he’s not complaining. It feels nice. All of those hushed compliments and mumbled pet names, the excited whispers of young lovers. Puppy love, when it was easy.

He’s pulling him into a kiss, deeper this time. Climbing onto his lap to get closer to him. It tastes so nice, it tastes so nice. Fruity, carnal, it’s all so addicting. Getting to put his hands and body on his lover is a better feeling than a scientific breakthrough, or winning the lottery. Warmth floods his chest, then his throat, then his face.

Butterflies swarm his stomach. It’s so realistic, and deep in the pit of his stomach is a feeling of need, one he can’t deny, no matter how distant and aloof he acts. He realizes what he’s been craving. What he’s been yearning for. He hadn’t noticed the growing distance between them, it’s almost like he forgot how great it felt to hold the one he loves.

He sucks gently on Shrew’s mouth, running his hands up and down his back. It feels so real. It all feels so real. He takes the symbiote’s yellow shirt into his hands, bunching the fabric up and holding it tight in his fists.

Desire clouds his senses. He deepens the kiss. Thoughts buzz violently in the back of his head. He’s seeing lights, illuminated beads swimming in his peripheral. His hands and face become numb. It’s like he’s being pulled away from his lover. He writhes desperately against the force. Gravity now ceases to exist in his mind’s subspace, his limbs feeling weightless and light.

The lights become blinding. Whiteness floods his eyes, like he’s drowning in it. It’s cold, he can’t breathe. Falling into darkness, billowing patterns etched into the blackness that fills his eyes.

Taken away from what he wants, then crudely shaken from his dreams.

The alarm clock blares loudly.


End file.
